fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: Oliver
Oliver walks to with his partner and he looks at him. He wanted to know how to beat his foe. " So, how do we battle? " Oliver said to him with a serious look. "Its simple , we just go crazy and beat the shit outta enemy and if they are a girl we can make bets and there you go we become S-Class and get laid " said Akira while grinning like a perverted idiot. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Miriam sitting in a tree. "You, Akira, are the one person I don't want to see get S-Class." Her usual motherly demeanor disappeared when around him. " Miriam , how nice to see you " says Akira as he smirks cockily . " So what do you say Miriam, wanna make a bet " says Akira as his eyes scan her body. "I'm not the kind of person that likes to make bets," she answered. Her clothes twisted around her body, not revealing any skin, until she was wearing her battle attire. "I'll be your proctor for the first part of the trial. If you can beat me, then you can progress. If you can't you go home." " i am here to battle to grow stronger in wisdom and and power. I do not do bets as i see no point in them. I will show you my training and progress." Oliver said as he gets into his fighting stance and looks at Miriam with a serious look. "Very well," Miriam said, summoning her Staff of Kings. "Show me what you're made of." " Fine fine, yah kill joys . " says Akira before requiping the Spear Of Poseidon. " Bring it on " Oliver's eyes becomes more serious then ever and slams his hand to the ground as he jumps into the ait to generate light in his mouth. He then shoots a large light" beam of light at Miriam. " Crystal Dragon Roar! " Oliver roared as he excutes the attack. Miriam's staff began to glow. She pointed it at the duo. "Memory-Make: Plasma Burst!" Using the magic of her son, she blasted a large column of plasma at her opponents, destroying the Crystal Dragon's Roar, and heading straight for Akira and Oliver. Akira gathers magic into the blade of the spear making it glow with before raising it above his head " Poseidon's Wave Crash!" Akira slash downward sending a torrent of scolding hot water and the column of plasma. The waves and plasma clashed, causing the water to evaporate. Although it had weakened the spell, the plasma was still headed straight for them. "Damn it" yells Akira as he attempts to tackle Oilver and himself out of the way. " hmph! Crystal Dragon's Scales! " He roared. Oliver's skin becomes crystals all over and he catches his own attack and he destroys it. He then brainstorms and thinks of a plan. " one on one tactics won't work here. We have to join our attacks together and mixs our attacks in different formation if we are to beat her. " Oliver said to Akira. " You mean like a Unison Raid ? " asks Akira as he keeps glancing at Miriam to see if she will attack. Miriam suddenly appeared between the mages. "Memory Make-Song of Ice and Fire!" An eruption of fire and ice came from her body, sending back both mages a good distance. Akira gets up slowly as his spear disappears " Damn it that hurt like a bitch " Oliver grunts as he puts his hand on the ground as he yells at Akira. " Jump Akira now! Lightning Stream! " Oliver said as he was concentrating. Electricity was flowing from his hand as it was approaching Miriam's feet. Akira jumps in the air. "Arc of Embodiment, Blue Dome!" A blue dome made from her magical energy erected around herself, protecting her from the lightning. "Fists of Ferocity!" She pointed her staff, which created several large fists that went to punch Akira and Oliver numerous times. Oliver grunts as he punches the ground and sends crystal spikes at her and then uses crystal again to defend himself. " damn. At this rate, we can't even get close to her! We'll lose if we don't something! " Oliver said as he was frustrated. Any rash moves and they will lose. Akira requips the Axe of Hephaestus while dodging with severe dificultity " Oilver lets try a unison Raid " yells Akira to Oliver. "I don't think so," said Miriam. Her staff glowed as she appeared in front of Akira. She tapped him with her staff sending him a great deal backwards. Oliver dashes forward and catches him. He looks at her with rage. " let's team up. We can't take her on alone. Let's use combination attacks and then reverse her attacks patterns. She attacks when we get close. Then she surrounds herself with magic, keeping us from harm her. Then she attacks by using surprise attacks, which hurts like a mug. See the patterns and then attack. Can you still fight? " Oliver whispered to Akira. " yeah " Akira surroads the axe in flames. Akira tells Oilver to create crystal shards Oliver created extra crystals shards on his arms and he looks at him. " ready? " Oliver asked him. " Yeah " Akira said as he stood ready. " attack her and i will join up my attacks. " Oliver instructed him. "Volcanic Tremor " Akira slams axe in ground cuase the earth to crack at Miriam's feet " Crystal Dragon's Roar! " Oliver said as he shoots a bigger laser at Miriam's arm. Before the crack could reach Miriam, she jumped off the ground, avoiding it. She then tapped Oliver's roar with her staff, disintegrating it. "Arc of Embodiment: Gwylion!" Thousands of ghost-like creatures from her body. When they passed through their bodies, they felt an immense and debilitating cold, that only increased the more they went through their bodies. Oliver grunts as he grabs Akira and jumps into the wood, but not before shooting a lighting blast at her. " Lightning Beam! " Oliver Roared. Miriam easily blocked it with her staff. "Impressive, you're still able to move after being hit by my Gwylion. Most people can't even move after being hit." " thanks. I trained alot to master my abilities and magic. I have to beat you somehow. I can't fail! " Oliver's voice echoes through the whole area. Then a crystal shards was thrown at her at high speeds. "Blue Dome!" The shield erected itself once again, causing the gems to simply slide off of it. "Memory-Make: Icy Wind!" Combining the Wind and Ice Magic in her memory she blasted a cold wave of icy wind that provided both blunt damage, and began to freeze the candidates. Oliver was on the other side in a short time, with Akira in hand, and sends another Lightning Stream at her again. He runs again and throws anothet shard at her, this time it is 2 shards heading towards her at high speeds. He then fires a bigger Crystal Dragon's Roar at her from behind her while hiding in the bush. Akira sends his axe back before requiping the Scythe of Hades before disappearing into the shadows and a few moments later he reappears behind Miriam and tries to hit her with the blunt side of his scythe . Miriam easily sidestepped Akira's attack and grabbed him by the wrist and pilled his arm behind his back. Using him as a shield she then moved Akira into the path of all of Oliver's attacks. "You should know better than to attack at a closer range than your teammate." Oliver dashes as fast as he could to take the hit, but he grabs Akira's arm and kicks the ground with his left foot as he grabs her staff with right hand and threw Akira back as crystal spikes formed on her feet and he glares at her. " we have to beat you. Even if i am the sacrifice to bring victory. Akira! Strike now while i have her in my Crystal Dragon's Diamond Hold! Hurry! " Oliver said as he was getting close to being out of magic power. " I wont " Akira jumps above Miriam as he requipped the Lance Of Zues " Drill " lightning surges around Akira and lance as he makes a stab for Miriam. Oliver uses his Crystal Dragon's Scales again and tightens his hold on her. He is going to win no matter what. Right before Akira's attack could hit her, she quickly used her physical strength to move Oliver in the way of his attack, striking him instead. "Memory-Make: Seven Color Coat!" Using her free hand, she shot seven different magic elements at Akira and Oliver. They fused into a more powerful attack, then split into hundreds of beams, making it impossible to dodge them all, striking them over and over. Akira layed on the ground as his lance disappeared ."Crap that hurt " He got up slowly as he looked over at Oliver " Are you ok " Oliver nods and stands up, but his right arm is damaged from the attack and his magical power is is starting to shake. " we..have to beat her...no matter what.." Oliver said to Akira. Akira stands up shakily " Yeah , I'm losing now and neither am I going to let you lose " Akira pants as he glares at Miriam " Prepare to lose " Akira barely managed to summon a sword as he helped Oliver up. Miriam smiled. "I admire your tenacity. If you weren't required to beat me I probably would've passed you. But you are, and sometimes you need to know when you're beaten." She prepared the same attack and fired. "Memory-Make: Seven Color Coat!" Oliver then snaps as he charges up his Crystal Dragon's Roar and he fires it to the crystals that she knocked away as the crystals took the blast as it bounces from one crystal to another as he shoots 2 giant electric ball at her attack and they collided as they exploded. " Akira go! Whiles she is stuck at my new trick: Crystal Dragon's Ricochet Roar! " Oliver said as he falls on his knees as he was in the red of his magical power. Akira shoots forward at Miriam in a temporary bout of power , he slashs at at her stomach and legs too many times for her to dodge of them .Akira them jumps in the air above Miriam and comes down o her with his sword aimed at her heart. Before the final blow could land, Miriam blocked it with the end of her staff. "You just tried to kill me." Surging her magical energy through the staff, she completely destroyed his sword, sending him flying away from the shockwave. Akira looks at Miriam with his now red eyes . Akira shoots forward again as he summons a new sword . " ugh...is this my limit? No..i used too much of my strongest attacks at her...Akira...win.." with that Oliver passed out. Upon hearing Oliver's voice his eyes return to their normal colour and he stops moving toward Miriam " The f just happen " Akira instantly starts feeling weak again. He falls to his knee as he glares at Miriam . Oliver was unable to battle. "You both fought well. But this is as far as you go in this trial." Akira glares at Miriam as he gets up .He smirks and runs while dragging oliver's body . The two hide behind a large rock as Akira regains some of his magic. " ...sorry..." Oliver said in his unconscious state. Akira got up and walked back after he regained some magic ' I got to end this quickly ' Akira requips the Lance of Zeus and glares at Miriam. Oliver was still unconscious and he was barely moving. Akira raises this sword and charges magic into the tip of the blade as Eternano is pulled towards the tip of the his blade, converging into one spot and spirals into the shape of a large, vibrant sphere with four sets of rings surrounding it . "Atlas" yelled Akira as he slashs at Miriam with it. Oliver then begins to move as he was start crackle with magical power. "Blue Dome!" the shield once again erected itself, protecting her from the attack, although it shattered upon the final impact. "Memory-Make: Skylight Prison!" She blasted a large beam of what appeared to be the night sky at her opponents. But rather than striking them it twisted around them, surrounding them in a seemingly endless void. "And Gravity Downpoar!" Then, the gravity increased tenfold, pressing both of them to the ground. Oliver then growls as his eyes were white as snow as he started to get up slowly and he moved sluggishly and he was walking like a zombie as his fighting aura and bloodlust was being exterted to both Akira and Miriam. "You two are not ready for S-Class," said Miriam. "Bloodlust does not help you triumph in battles. Aether would agree with me on that." " i..win..i have to win!! Crystal Dragon's Roar! " Oliver fires another one, but this one was bigger and stronger as he fell on his knees. He then coughs up blood as he accidentally used some of his life force in the process. Akira's eyes glow dark red as he starts chanting " Oh spirit of the imperial plane below Hades I evoke thee , engulf my body in a cloak of shadows. I call forth The Demonic Sword of Tartarus" Akira grins evily as dark light and shadows surge around his hands as they become a sword with a black blade that seemed to be leaking shadows and glowly faintly with a dark blue guard and grip and on the guard was two simple red gems and finally a pure black gem adorned the pommel of Akira's manifested sword. " Nicely done! I got one more juice left Akira. If this doesn't work, we use Unison Raid ! " Oliver said as he regained some vitality and strength. " Yeah, we need to make this quick ahhh if I use this sword for too long ill lose my sanity slowly " said Akira as he held his head in pain. " Akira! Let's finish this now. I do not have that much power left. Let's do the Unison Raid. Aftet this...i will collaspe...ready? " Oliver asked him. " Ok , I'm ready " says Akira as he gets himself in position. Miriam easily blocked Oliver's earlier roar. She noticed the two were preparing a Unison Raid, but did nothing to stop it. "Show me the power of your camaraderie!" Oliver charges his magic with Akira's magical power and he released some of his last remaining magic into a giant dome. Akira uses his magic to make the dome into a small light blue and black sphere. Oliver made puts his magic in it as it was light magic around it and it sparkles. " last chance. Ready partner? This will decide it.." Oliver said as he was ready to drop. " Yeah " said Akira as he was looking just as bad as Oliver. Miriam stood still, waiting for their Unison Raid. " now run! Let's take her down!" Oliver said as he was running. Miriam awaited her opponent's next move. Oliver keeps running as the Unison Raid was taking a different shape. Akira runs beside Oliver as the small ball becomes larger. " Let's do this partner! " Oliver said as the ball was emitting a huge and powerful frequency. Miriam's staff began glowing as she prepared her own attack. She pointed it at them, but didn't attack. She was waiting for their Unison Raid. Oliver puts his hand around his sword on his back as was crackling with electric magic and runs faster then he did before. " We will win! " Oliver said as their magic was bending and breaking the trees around them. Oliver then pulls out his sword as it was cracking with Lightning Magic and they ram the spell to Miriam. When the attack hit a large explosion occurred surrounding Miriam , while the recoil blasted Akira and Oliver back. Oliver skids across the field and lands on his back breathing hard. " d-did we win? " Oliver asked weakly. Category:Roleplay Category:Djinnamon Category:Bluemage1992